


Sex

by orphan_account



Series: but, love... [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Rating just in case, Snacks & Snack Food, don't be fooled by the title pls, they have a cute safeword just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 🎵Oh no, I think I'm catching feelings...🎵





	Sex

**Author's Note:**

> this is the best you're gonna get out of me. i'm still not powerful enough to write smut ;3;  
listen to the song 'Sex' by Eden for context uwu

"Okay, so the safe word is chocolate cream" was what Cole said before they started. They needed a safe word; they could be carnal at times. Even when it wasn't necessary, Cole always insisted that Kai used it anyway if he needed it.

They met their first year of university and they hit it off. They hung out a lot and skipped class together sometimes.

"Oh fuck," Kai groaned, reaching for Cole's arm. The other man just laughed and kept moving.

This wasn't anything special, though. They were friends with benefits and that was it. They often did this to let off some steam, mostly about a shitty professor they both have. (Mr. Garr can eat a bag full of eel dicks.)

They both had an unspoken rule: no catching feelings because that would just make it super awkward for both of them. After that, it was simple and they went about their day or night, usually going out for coffee and rush through the papers they should have finished the previous day. ("I'm just bad at responsibility, I think," Kai had once said, which made Cole almost pass out from laughing too hard.)

Cole hid his face where Kai's neck and shoulder meant and bit down hard. It stung but Kai liked it.

Once it was all over and Kai could see again, he got up to get a late-night snack, his legs shaky. He knew his way around Cole's apartment by now. He grabbed the jar of peanut butter and searched for some crackers.

Cole lumbered into the kitchen and rested his upper body on the counter, completely exhausted. "Can you make me something too? I haven't eaten since noon."

"How are you even alive?" Kai teased, opening the fridge in search of meat. He tossed a pack of sliced ham at Cole.

"Aw, ain't gonna cook for me tonight?" Cole pouted, sticking out his tongue. He opened the pack anyway and ate the ham.

"My ass already hurts and I am conflicted if I should keep standing or try to sit," Kai said. “Can I take a shower though?”

“Yeah, sure. You know where it is,” Cole said, mouth full of ham. Kai snorted.

“You’re disgusting.” Kai ate another cracker covered in peanut butter before leaving for the bathroom. He shut the door and leaned against it. He ran a hand through his damp hair.

He hated his heart. It was just one rule, just one guy. It’s not supposed to be anything special or personal. But…

_ How can I forget this? _ Kai groaned and rubbed his eyes sharply before taking off the hoodie Cole gave him to cover up(!!!!!!!).

As the water hit his skin, Kai easily ignored the tears that fell. He tried to forget that there were feelings that had developed for Cole. They were friends and that was it, he tried to convince himself. But it didn’t matter now. His heart wanted to burst when he saw Cole smile at him, skipped beats when he looked at him with that gaze, and nearly broke whenever Cole brushed away any sort of affection and mentioned the rule. Those moments were rare but it killed Kai every single time.

To him, they were just having sex but to Kai, it’s so much more. And it hurts.

[Sex](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkE2OFp8A-s)

**Author's Note:**

> btw i have a week until my birthday so ya girl still gonna be cute :9  
also i've been listening to the same song for weeks and im gonna drag you all down with me so LISTEN TO STARSET PLEASE


End file.
